1. Technical Field
This invention relates to antifungal treatments and more specifically to a hand held system for treating fungus.
2. Related Art
Many people suffer from nail infections caused by fungus. Despite years of trying, several medical solutions are unable or only partially effective in successfully treating such nail infections. Possible solutions include laser treatment, prescription drugs and topical medications; however, these types of treatment are expensive, and sometimes ineffective.